MediaWiki talk:Common.js
Apparent bug with js for hiding tables Hi, I am from jet.wikia.com and I have used your js to hide/show tables because what i imported from wikipedia was not working 100%. So thanks. But I think I have found a bug with how this javascript works (collapseTable). If you have a collapsible table (say, at the bottom of Rocket_Man for example), you can run into some (small) problems. Here is the scenario: *default is main collapsed (with inner tables expanded) *expand the main (to reveal the inner tables expanded) *minimise one of the sub-tables (Abilities) *minimise the main *Maximise the main again and it will show you the problem; the state of the sub tables remains the same (one minimised and the rest maximised), but the +/- things are out of whack (they all say -). Thanks again for the js --User:Boy.pockets 00:21, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps I have found the "Problem" (if it really is a problem...). I think if you replace: :*var Rows = Table.getElementsByTagName( "tr" );, with :*var Rows = Table.rows; :It may stop the issue (I have it working on jet.wikia.com) --User:Boy.pockets 00:51, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature Reminder Hey people! Besty found a script on dev wiki that enables a signature reminder. So, if you edit a talk page or forum page and don't sign, this will happen. Also, if you want to create a forum but you delete the forum header, a similar message will appear. I've already used it on some other wikis and my personal js and it works perfectly. Here's the full description of the script and how to enable it. So, do you want to use it here? 18:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I've seen it used in some wikis. I think its a good idea. 08:33, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Is that really necessary? That code is made for users who aren't familiar with signatures... I didn't see any cases of people here forgetting to sign. Also there is . People keep forgetting to sign, especially new users. Forums get deleted every day because the authors forget to sign them and most of the forums created by new users lack a forum header. An actual signature is way better than the template. 17:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) We should use it 17:07, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Most people forget to sign to their posts. The coding for this reminds the users to sign, encase they haven't already. So this would be better to use. 17:09, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah we SHOULD be allowed to use the unsigned template but DP deletes forums even though it gets signed with that template. There is no rule that states we cannot use the unsigned template on new forums. SeaTerror (talk) 19:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The author must sign the forum himself. We can use the unsigned template on forum pages, just not for the very first post. Anyway, let's not talk about the forum rules here. Do you agree or disagree that we should use this script? 19:13, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Signature reminder sounds like a pretty good idea. 19:28, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Do it anyway. Also there is no forum rule saying you can't use the unsigned template. SeaTerror (talk) 19:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Great,this should be done,..also deletin' forums just coz it's unsigned is crazy >_<-- Right, there seems to be a majority. So can an admin add it. 06:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, since the majority agreed, somebody should add the script in the page. 22:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Can't you do it? 06:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I can but I won't unless a real admin gives permission. 09:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Seems like a good idea to me. Anything to help editors learn to (or remember to) sign is good. 18:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) its a great idea-- 19:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I think it's good enough. Let's put it in. 19:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) External Image Loader I would like to propose a script which I found on dev wiki. The script enables embedding of external images. Link to script. This way we can use images for blogs, user pages, etc, without needing to upload them. What do you guys think? 07:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I also tested it out, for an example see here. Also, in order for it to work a template must be created and importScriptPage('ExternalImageLoader/code.js', 'dev'); must be added to MediaWiki:Common.js. 07:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Why do you think Imageshack and Photobucket exist? SeaTerror (talk) 09:00, October 17, 2013 (UTC) No, everyone who uses images in blog comments and such uses photobucket and imageshack. If somebody doesn't know they have to use those sites, they won't know how to use the template either. So, no. 10:41, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, this gives you the option to resize on the wiki, which is really appreciated. It's more complex, but it leads to a result that's easier to deal with. Though if it's used for talk page things, imgur images are a lot more likely to be deleted in the future than imageshack/photobucket. If we do get it though, someone should make a blog about how to use it, like we already have for the current one, and that would help new users figure it out. It's not something the wiki really needs, but it would be pretty nice if we had it. 13:04, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I had a closer look at the script and I saw you can make extrenal images thumbnails and such which can't be done by simply using photobucket and imageshack so yeah, I want to use it. 13:25, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes and No,...resizing is good but the template wont be useful when someone just uploads the img without the need to modify it :|-- Bumping this. 16:20, October 23, 2013 (UTC) So does anyone wanna make a blog about this? Sorry, I can't, I've got a test week. 03:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) No reason to make a blog, the article on dev wiki describes it well enough. 19:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC) So should we go ahead with this? 04:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Since when can you edit MediaWiki pages? 04:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Do you not understand the question, Staw? I was asking if everyone approved of this. 04:31, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Just use imageshack or photobucket. SeaTerror (talk) 06:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) At this rate, this is never gonna be resolved, so dare I suggest a poll? 11:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Well....only five people participated in this discussion. Is that enough to start a poll? 10:55, October 28, 2013 (UTC) A poll for people to tell you to keep using photobucket? SeaTerror (talk) 11:08, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Than can be an option, yes.... 11:16, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Not enough people discussed and its 3 vs 2 right now. SeaTerror (talk) 11:30, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Not really, Roa said he's neutral. 14:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I support this addition. 14:55, October 28, 2013 (UTC) So, poll? 14:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Drafted the poll below. Move discussion to poll discussion. 03:37, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Poll Discussion Poll 04:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) # 05:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) # 07:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) # 07:53, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ;No #SeaTerror (talk) 06:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) (Imageshack and Photobucket already exist) # # }} Adding new custom edit buttons I want to add some new custom edit buttons, so we can add the accented text easier. Like Bleach and Naruto wiki, they have customized buttons like ō and ū, easier than opening that "more" and searching for it by eye. Can someone please add it, or do we need to talk it through first? 07:29, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Let's use it. 07:53, November 10, 2013 (UTC) yes.just add this code: if (mwCustomEditButtons) { mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100821183407/bleach/en/images/e/e1/O_Accent_Button.png", "speedTip": "Add the ō character", "tagOpen": "ō", "tagClose": "", "sampleText": ""}; mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100821183407/bleach/en/images/d/db/U_Accent_Button.png", "speedTip": "Add the ū character", "tagOpen": "ū", "tagClose": "", "sampleText": ""}; } (removed the request delete thing 'coz we dont need it.)-- Thanks, but it's not showing up. Do we have to upload those button images first? 08:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so since it uses the links directly from bleach wiki. 08:28, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :IT is showing up http://awesomescreenshot.com/0ce1xt1sfd -- Yup, I can see it too. 08:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Was that needed? Isn't MediaWiki:Edittools better suited for that? Yata said that's inconvenient(clicking the 'more' button and then going through the list).--